Ties that Bind
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: Anessa Michaels works for Tony Prince in one of his clubs, her brother belongs to the Lost MC and her heart? That's always belonged to Packie McCreary with so much going against them can these to really make it work? Or will their two different life styles make them crash and burn? Rated M for general GTA-ness


Anessa groaned as a loud engine revved outside her apartment, she opened her eyes just in time for her brother Jason to come bursting into her apartment.

"Jason, what the fuck I just got to bed a couple hours ago!"

"I'm sorry did I disturb the fucking party queen?!" He said loudly, yanking the blankets off her.

"Seriously rude!" She yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"Billy got out of rehab this morning."

"Congratu-fucking-lations." Anessa snapped. "What the fuck do I care?"

"Hey watch your mouth, baby sis, before I wash it out with soap."

"Jason." She said sweetly. "What do you want?!" She finished yelling in his face. "You barge into my apartment like you own the place and tell me your drug-addled leader is out of rehab, what do you want?"

"I want you to come dance at the club house to celebrate Billy getting out." Jason told her staring into her eyes.

"Man! I'm not that kind of dancer, Jason."

"You get paid to dance, what's the fucking difference if some queer is paying you or if the Lost are paying you?"

"You mean other than the pole? Hmm let me think. I don't take my clothes off! Tony pays me to make sure that I get his customers on the dance floor, not get dollar bills shoved down my panties."

"You still get fucked almost nightly."

"No, I leave the sex to Luis. I'm still a virgin."

"Yeah fucking right. I know for a fact that you lost that to that Irish bum from Dukes back in high school." Anessa's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of Packie McCreary.

"That fact is I'm not an exotic dancer, so can I please get back to sleep?"

"Fine, since you said please." Jason threw her pillow back at her then showed himself out, and Anessa worked on getting back to sleep. Thinking about her life.

All too often it seemed like she's lived three different ones. Growing up she'd been just another kid from Dukes growing up down the street from her best friend Kate McCreary and her five older brothers, the youngest one Patrick or "Packie" to everyone holding her interest all through high school and while Anessa's own brother got inducted into the Lost MC around the same time that Packie started to notice her as well. It had been scary having all those bikers rolling up to the house and looking for Jason, especially with the way Billy Grey stared at her, she had spent a lot of time at the McCreary household then.

Finally after high school when she was trying to figure out what to do with herself, she Packie, Kate and this other guy who thought he stood a chance with Kate all went to Maisonette 9 where Tony Prince saw her dancing and offered her a job. Not long after that she met Luis, who was always trying to convince her to go back to his place, but she always refused causing him to find another girl to score making Joni nuts. Anessa liked Joni, that girl wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted.

Finally she drifted off back to sleep and slept like the dead for the next couple hours. When she next woke up she still had a few hours before the club opened and decided to go give the McCrearys a visit.

"Anessa what a pleasant surprise." Kate said answering the door with a big smile. She stepped aside to let her in. "How's life in Algonquin? I bet a lot different from here."

"Not really, a lot more traffic and lights but that's about it."

"Look Ma, Anessa's here." Anessa loved Mrs. McCreary like another mother and was sad that she didn't visit more often. But Mrs. McCreary didn't mind, Anessa wasn't sure if the older woman even knew specifically what kind of job she had or is like her brother thought her dancing was the kind done at Honker's or the Triangle Club, either way nothing was ever said about the details of her work.

"Anessa how sweet to see you, Kate and I were just saying that it's been a long time since we saw you last. Doesn't your employer ever give you a day off?"

"Tony would if I knew the meaning of the word." Anessa replied, smiling.

"Hey Ma, I'm going out." A voice called from the hallway.

"Patrick, come say hello to our guest." She could mentally picture Packie rolling his eyes as he came into the room. "Anessa, what are you doing here?" He asked shocked. Ever since he walked in on her and the only other guy besides him that she slept with things between the pair had been forced and rocky. So on a whim she decided to say something she knew would get under his skin.

"I thought I'd see if Kate would want to go with me to the club."

"What?"

"I thought I'd take her out to have a fun time, maybe introduce her to one of the bouncers." Anessa grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her upstairs to her room.

"You're not really going to set me up with a bouncer are you?" Kate asked while her friend picked out something for her to wear that "Tony would approve of."

"Of course not, I just said that to bug Packie." Anessa tossed over her shoulder. "Ah-ha!" She came over to Kate with a short black skirt and a green quarter sleeve shirt. Kate nodded and let the issue drop for the time being and went to change. "I need to take you shopping sometime, Tony would probably faint if he saw your closet. Anessa called.

"I don't know, about that." Kate said coming out of the bathroom.

"Last touch." Anessa told her, handing her a pair of boots. "Well you don't look like you stepped off a runway but you'll be able to get into the club with me." The two ladies walked out to Anessa's Tampa.

"Are you trying to get mugged?" The girls looked over at Packie who was standing under the living room window smoking. "Parking a car like that in this neighborhood, you're just asking for trouble."

"If someone had the balls to steal from someone who's loosely connected to the Lost or even steal a car parked in front of this particular house, then they deserve to steal it." The girls got in the car and drove off.

"Ok, what's going on with you and my brother? I haven't seen you guys this tense since before you slept together." Kate asked as they drove.

"Ah, well a couple months ago Packie decided to pay me a surprise visit, only I wasn't the only one surprised. What Packie had no way of knowing was that I had brought a friend home from work that night, he completely came unglued, it's like in his mind I had cheated on him even though we never really started seeing each other."

"I think to him you kind of were. He'd kill me if I told you this but to Packie, you were always really special, he said it once and Ma and I could see it in the way he acted around you." Anessa blushed and felt all of ten inches tall. Was she really special to Packie? She thought about that and their youth together as the made their journey to the club. Once they made it Maisonette 9 she put all of that out of her mind and pulled Kate to the door with her.

"Hey man." She greeted Desi, who smiled and let her in.

"Ladies." He replied as they walked inside.

"Oh, I should warn you, if you go to the bathroom you should ignore everything you see and hear." Anessa advised.

"Oh . . . ok?" She tugged Kate on the dace floor and let all the drama with her brother and Packie just melt away. Anessa loved her job, it provided good money, kept her fit, and dancing was an excellent way to relieve stress. That was unless her manager decided to disturb her.

"Mami, there's a guy outside causing a scene." Luis told her. "He's demanding to see you." She looked at Kate who was dancing with a cute guy and sighed.

"I have to go deal with something. I'll be right back." Anessa informed Kate, then followed Luis to the security room and who should she spy on the outside monitor than Packie McCreary. "I'll deal with it. Keep an eye on my girl huh?" She went outside, grabbed Packie by his jacket and pulled him down the street a bit. "Are you trying to get me fired?"

"No, I'm trying to get inside so you don't hook my sister up with some piece of trash."

"Is that the only reason?"

Packie looked at Anessa and nodded, no need to let her know he wanted to see if she had a "dancing" partner. He'd never forget how he felt when he went into her apartment and found her in bed with another guy. Admittedly he hadn't done anything to let her know that he saw her differently than he saw any other woman. They entered the club and she sat him down at a booth directly across from the dance floor, she said something to the waitress and went back over to the dance floor. He couldn't stop staring. She was so beautiful, how had he ever been lucky enough to get her attention? How had he ever been dumb enough to not grab her when he had the chance? The waitress brought him a whisky but he barely noticed as he continued to watch the girls. Finally after a while he got up and made his way over to her, he wasn't much of a dancer, but he had to get close to her.

Anessa didn't even blink when he put his hands on her hips. Those hands that had held her close the first time they ever slept together. They were big, calloused, but they had been so gentle that first night. She leaned back pressing into him and giggled when he lightly blew on the side of her neck. A couple dances later Luis motioned for her attention and she nodded, giving Packie a quick peck before walking over to the manager.

"Get out of here, chica, you go have a good time with your friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're quite tonight but hey next time your man comes over he needs some better threads."

"All right, see you Lou." She returned to her friends and grabbed both of them and dragged them to the door. "I'm free to go."

"Um, I think I'm going to go home, Packie how about I take your car and you can take Anessa home?"

"I could live with that." Packie agreed and fished for his keys.

"Anessa when are you going to come home with me?" One of the regulars called.

"In your dreams." She replied and they walked past, Packie's arm wrapped tightly around her. Kate elbowed her and winked. Was this what her friend had meant when she said Packie treated her different? The couple climbed into Anessa's Tampa and made their way to her apartment. They got to the building and neither said a word as they walked inside but once in her apartment Packie pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely, as if his entire world would end if he didn't kiss her.


End file.
